Intoxicated by the past
by c-requiem
Summary: Croix trying to find missing Luca and found unexpected reason behind her disappearance.


An Ar Tonelico II fanfiction  
Pairing: CroahxLuca

Intoxicated by the past

Croah still didn't understand. A few hours ago, Lady Cloche ask him to find Luca. She said for some reason, she's worry about her. That sounds really exaggerating. There shouldn't be anything to worry about her since Luca usually take a walk by herself. Not to mention she's a strong reyvatail and a holy maiden. No one will try to do anything to her. But Cloche eyes seem very serious. It seems like there really is something happen to Luca. Besides, no one understands Luca better than her sister. So, Croah start looking for her out of respect for Lady Cloche. She IS her superior after all.

But no matter how hard he searches for Luca, he can't found her anywhere. He asks everyone in Pastalia and Rakshek but no one seems to know her whereabouts. Where else could she been? He searches for her in every place in Metafalls but there's no sight of her anywhere. When Croah almost give up on trying finding her, he realizes something. If she's not in Metafalls, there's only one place left, Metafalica.

So, Croah hastily go to Metafalica. He only went there once after Luca and Cloche craft it together. After that, its entry is forbidden for public until after search party finished scouting this area in case of a dangerous area. But since the search party itself hasn't been formed, no one ever goes here except Croah and his party.

The scenery in Metafalica is fascinating. It's full of plant and trees. The air around are really fresh. It contrasts with polluted and high tech city of Pastalia. After wandering around for a while, Croah notice something familiar about the area he entered. It feels exactly like Mikry forest near Rakshek. As he enters that area much further, he notices more similarity between that area and Mikry Forest. Then, he realized where Luca could have been.

Croah finally arrived to that place. He would still remember this place even if he didn't go there for a long time. There, he saw Luca sitting in front of her mother's grave. The similar gravestone as the one they make for Reisha back in the Mikry forest. They leave it fallen into the sea of Death back then. Maybe Luca and Cloche unconsciously made this place when they craft Metafalica together. But one thing for sure Croah won't find Luca if not because of this place.

Feeling joyous, Croah calling for her instantaneously "Luca, there you are. Let's go back. Everyone's been worried about you". Croah says that while approaching Luca calmly.

Realizing that Croah was there, Luca suddenly shouting at him "Stop! Don't come near me!" She said that as she quickly stands up.

But, as Croah doesn't know why Luca said something like that, he still approaching Luca while asking her "What do you mean Luca? Did I do something wrong?"

Seeing Croah didn't take her warning, Luca began to chant a song magic. Suddenly, numerous stakes of light formed around Luca and pointed towards Croah. Not long after she began singing, those stakes of light strikes after Croah.

Strangely, there is no wound in Croah body where those stakes hits. Luca still didn't realize this and knowing that, Croah leap towards Luca and hold her body to stop her from singing. Surprised with Croah sudden move, Luca began to struggling. She's trying to move away from him but Croah holding her tightly. Finally, Luca started to relax and Croah release his hand. Then both of them just sit there together. None of them look each other face. This awkward situation continues for a while until Luca strike a conversation.

"I'm sorry" Luca said that slowly. It seems she's really feeling bad for what she just done. Her eyes still avoiding Croah but he could still see her blushing face.

Croah always thinks she looks cute when blushing like this but he didn't dare to tease her in a time like this. Instead, he replies her with simple answer. "It's okay. I didn't get hurt after all". This answer seems to make Luca smile a little.

But they still get in silence again until Croah decided to ask Luca about what happened earlier."Luca, why are you attack me before? Did I do something wrong to you?"

Luca seemed to be hesitated to answer. She looks flustered and confused about what to say. But finally, she answered that question, "No, it's not you. I simply didn't want you to get close to me".

Hearing this answer, Croah seems confused. He didn't understand what Luca means by that. So, he asks Luca once again. But before he asks her, Luca already explain it to him. "I don't want you to get close to me because..." Luca stopped her explanation halfway. She didn't want Croah to hear what she said. But Croah keep asking her and Luca didn't want to lie to him.

"I don't want you to get close to me because I'm not worthy enough for you. I'm a dive therapist. Different people saw my cosmosphere almost every day. Even Cloche thinks I'm some kind of indecent woman. You'll better get with her. She's much better compared to me".

Croah looks surprised hearing Luca explanation but he quickly gets calm and answers her. "I never thought of you that way. In my eyes, you'll always be the bright cheerful girl that never gives up no matter what the problem facing her. Besides, she didn't think of you like that anymore".

Luca suddenly blushing her face hearing Croah words. She likes him because his personality is like that after all. But she still has mixed feeling about that. So, she just sits there in silence without facing Croah.

Seeing Luca like that, Croah start speaking to her. "You know, I don't mind about your job as Dive Therapist. It's a great job since you help people relieving their problem. And you didn't offer some kinky service in your therapy session right?" Croah said that while looking at Luca.

Realizing Croah glance to her, Luca startled a little. She looks really flustered seeing Croah eyes to eyes like this. But she suddenly throws her glance away from Croah and quickly replied "Of course not. I'm not that kind of therapist. But still, they saw my cosmosphere. What I could show you in my cosmosphere has been seen by many people. I feel like I'm cheating on you"

Croah just giving Luca a little laugh hearing her explanation. Luca seems confused seeing Croah like that. But before she said anything, Croah explain her reason. "What they saw is not your real cosmosphere right? I know you're an expert when it comes to change the appearance of your cosmosphere. Second only to Frelia. "

After hearing Croah explanation, Luca show some smile on her face and answered "Thanks, I feel better now, but that Frelia part wasn't necessary." Luca said that while laughing. Croah laugh together with her for a while.

After that, Luca looks like she remembered something and tells Croah with a little guilt on her face. "I should apologize to you for what I've done earlier. I shouldn't suddenly attack you like that".

Croah just smiled and replied that lightly "I don't mind at all about that. Besides, I didn't even get hurt". He said that while showing his chest. Indeed, there is no wound there, not even a scratch.

Luca looks a very curious about that and checked herself, but there really is no mark in the place that she attacks with song magic. Seeing Luca with serious face like that was amusing, but Croah feels he should help her this time. "I think it's because you actually didn't want to hurt me. Song magic is the manifestation of a reyvatail feeling, so, if you don't wish to hurt me, your magic won't hurt me either".

Luca feeling glad after hearing that words. Finally, all her burden has taken away. She closed her eyes and rests her head on Croah shoulder. She could feel at ease being with Croah since he is the person she cares the most since the day they first met. With a little whisper, Luca said to herself "I wish time will stop like this forever".


End file.
